


A Different Kind of Dancing

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, First Time, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Leonard is taking Barry and Iris on reconnaissance at a ball, but when he asks Iris to dance it's the start of something special.





	A Different Kind of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> So Sandrine left the prompt The Flash, Iris/Leonard(/Barry), "May I have this dance?" at the 3 sentence ficathon and I filled it - you can see the prompt thread [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6060159#cmt6060159) with the original fill. But I didn't feel I'd had chance to do the prompt justice in just 3 sentences so here is a longer version, with the OT3 established by the finish.

This evening was for reconnaissance, not a date, but they needed to dress appropriately and there was no harm in enjoying that. Iris chose a peach silk dress and strappy heels, her hair elegantly gathered up, her lipstick a daring but not shocking red. Barry was already in his tuxedo and she adored him in it. He didn't protest as she slicked back a stray tuft of his hair, grinning instead at their proximity.

The knock at the door precluded any further distraction and Barry sped to the door, opening it to reveal Leonard Snart. Iris stared, for the trademark anorak was gone, Leonard as dashing in his tux as Barry was.

Barry felt the same; Iris couldn't help but notice how Barry's jaw dropped just a little before he forced a warm smile. He'd looked at her the same way for years, had looked at her like that just this evening at the first glimpse of her gown.

Iris wasn't jealous however. Because they'd discussed this, and, after much cajoling, and a little help from Caitlin's additive that let Barry get at least tipsy, she'd finally got him to admit to feeling an attraction to Leonard.

She'd listened to Barry fret about how it was wrong for so many reasons, first and foremost that Leonard was a criminal. Then she'd pointed out how much Leonard had changed, and how much of that was down to his interactions with Barry.

It was a few more nights spent truth telling before Iris admitted that she, too, felt an attraction to Leonard, something unexpected and indefinable and unwise but undeniable. Perhaps it was because she and Barry were so close that it was inevitable they'd develop strong feelings for the same people.

"Well, you both look the part," Leonard said, strolling into the apartment and breaking Iris's reverie and Barry's gaze. "In fact, Ms West," and he stepped forward to take her hand, "you look positively radiant."

Iris swallowed hard as Leonard pressed his fingers to the back of her hand. It was a courtly gesture she'd not thought to get from Leonard and it thrilled her. She'd somehow expected his hands, his lips, to be cold, but they were warm against her own skin.

"We should go," Iris said as soon as she could find her voice. Leonard released her and gave a business-like nod. Barry was still glued to the spot near the door, entranced by what he'd seen. Iris grabbed her purse and headed for the door, hoping she didn’t look as flustered on the outside as she felt on the inside.

 

They got champagne, strolled around the crowd gathered at the ballroom, made smalltalk with a few people they vaguely knew – a businessman grateful for Joe's arrest of the man blackmailing him, a fashion model friend-of-a-friend Iris had met once before.

"There," Leonard said, without looking at either Barry or Iris, his casual demeanour hiding his sharp eyed assessment of the room. "By the buffet table, red handkerchief in his top pocket."

"Got him." Barry wooshed away, ruffling the leaves of the tall potted plant Leonard was standing next to. He was back almost immediately. "Tagged him."

Iris touched her comm discreetly. "Cisco?"

"Tracking him now."

"We'll stay a while," Iris said. "See if anything goes down while he's here."

"I highly doubt the buy will happen tonight, let alone there, but sure. Enjoy the ambience," Cisco said cheerfully.

"I fully intend to." Iris signed off.

"Thanks," Barry said to Leonard. "We'd have found his identity eventually but probably not before the next arms deal."

Leonard dipped his head. "Always pays to keep on your good side," he said. "But if you're feeling generous, I have a proposition."

"Oh?" Barry was suitably cautious.

Leonard moved to Iris, held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She fought delighted surprise, glanced over at Barry. He was equally taken aback but gave her a brief nod, go for it.

Iris let Leonard lead her to the dance floor to show off his moves. And oh, did he have moves.

Leonard proved to be a skilful and elegant dancer who knew his way around the floor and how to be an attentive partner. Dance partner, Iris amended in her head but the thought was there and she caught Barry's eye over Leonard's shoulder. From the thrilled look on his face; he was thinking it too.

Did they dare to hope this would be the night?

The dance was over too quickly but also barely quickly enough because Iris wanted more, wanted a different kind of dancing.

"Let's go," she said. "Back to our place."

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Nightcap?" Barry asked. "Stay on my good side."

He shrugged, and they were soon on their way back to the apartment, snug in the back of a taxi, Barry inbetween Iris and Leonard in what was hopefully a precursor to how the night would end.

Iris thought they'd been discreet but Barry, fumbling with his tie said, "I can't wait to get this thing off," drew a chuckle from Leonard.

"My, my, Barry. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Barry blushed beet red. Iris sighed. The saving grace was that Leonard was uncharacteristically startled at being right and stayed silent the rest of the journey home.

As it was, the night ended with the shedding of Barry's tux, and Leonard's, and the peach silk, discarded along with all of their inhibitions. And the morning dawned with Barry sandwiched between the two people he loved. He went to get coffee, and Iris moved over to close the gap between herself and Leonard.

When Barry came back, he stood with the tray of drinks in his hand, grinning ear to ear at the sight of Iris curled up in Leonard's arms.

"Quit smiling, bring me that coffee, and don't think this is going to be a regular thing," Leonard grumbled, eyes half-closed.

Barry did hand over the coffee but he didn't stop smiling. Nor did he take Leonard seriously about the latter.

Thursdays became their regular thing, sometimes moved a day or two when there was a supervillain to be tackled or a time anomaly to be dealt with, or Leonard had business that, by unspoken agreement, they didn't discuss.

A less regular, but much looked forward to thing, was when they went out dancing.


End file.
